


crimson snow

by carpesoo, doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: (Still a Better Love Story Than Twilight)Kyungsoo is convinced that the arrival in town, Oh Sehun, is a vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Self-Prompt)

It’s another cold crisp winter morning, and Kyungsoo can feel the chill already penetrating through his goose down jacket. The temperature dropping to below freezing the night before, the gravelled path has now frosted over, sparkling under the light of the morning sun.  
  
Kyungsoo exhales deeply, the warmth of his breath forming a small cloud of vapor. “It’s time,” he quietly says to himself. He takes several steps forward, careful not to slip on the patches of ice before him.  
  
Today, Kyungsoo is a man on a mission, hunting down his prey with extreme stealth to avoid detection. Crouched behind a car for the past fifteen minutes, Kyungsoo peeks through the window. He can barely see through the thin layer of ice but he’s pretty sure there’s no activity to report. He doesn't know how long he can remain squatting in his current position, the ache already building in his muscles, a cramp most likely to take him out of action any second now. Stretching one leg at a time, Kyungsoo reminds himself it’ll all be worth it in the end.  
  
And just as Kyungsoo’s about to lose all hope and call it quits, he reminds himself of his purpose.  
  
_Oh Sehun._  
  
Sehun had moved into the small town of ‘ _Spoons_ ’ last month, or rather, Sehun had just _appeared_. There had been no sign signs of his arrival, no moving trucks, no neighborly introduction, nothing. With a humble population of less than a thousand, Sehun’s presence had set the townspeople’s tongues wagging. People couldn't move out of town fast enough, not wanting to remain in a town with nothing to offer. And yet, Sehun had _chosen_ to relocate here.  
  
Not one to engage in idle gossip, Kyungsoo hadn't shared the same fascination over Sehun’s arrival. However, Kyungsoo had observed that there had been something somewhat enigmatic about the handsome stranger, a veil of mystery surrounding him. It hadn't taken long for Kyungsoo to establish that Sehun would always keep to himself, declining all invites to social events, opting for solo activities instead.  
  
Kyungsoo could relate, oftentimes preferring to spend time alone, avoiding large crowds whenever possible. It hadn't been until their first official encounter—one week after Sehun had moved in—that Kyungsoo believed that perhaps they weren't quite so similar after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
_It’s another mundane evening at the convenience store Kyungsoo part-times at. It’s not a particular fancy job by any means, but it’s easy enough, offering a little extra pocket money for Kyungsoo to spend on his secret thimble collection._  
  
Kyungsoo’s been watching the clock for the past thirty minutes, counting down the hours until he can clock out. He’s only had one customer since his shift had started five hours earlier. Taking a pair of wooden chopsticks meant for customers purchasing takeout boxes, Kyungsoo uses the utensils as a makeshift pair of drumsticks, turning his counter into an instrument to save him from the throes of boredom.  
  
Halfway through his performance, Kyungsoo hears the door swing open. Peering over the counter, Kyungsoo observes a pair of long legs in ripped jeans entering the store. So this is the famous Oh Sehun his friends have been gushing about. It's the first time meeting the young man, up close and personal, that is.  
  
“Welcome!” Kyungsoo greets with a warm smile, one that quickly vanishes upon a lack of response from the other. Watching Sehun peruse through the four aisles of the small store, Kyungsoo sighs and clicks his tongue whenever Sehun picks up an item, only to toss it aside and not returning it to its rightful spot. There’s nothing that Kyungsoo despises more than having to pick up after inconsiderate customers.  
  
Ten whole minutes pass, neither exchanging a single utterance. Sehun continues to browse through the same aisles countless times, as if new items would magically appear. Kyungsoo is about to clear his throat and offer his assistance when they make eye contact and all words die in Kyungsoo’s throat. He can practically hear his best friend, Chanyeol, snickering at his cowardly behavior.  
  
“I’ve not seen you around,” Kyungsoo comments, finally breaking the silence. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if Sehun’s just visiting someone, he sure as hell wouldn’t be here for sightseeing. The only “attraction” worth checking out is Chanyeol’s ass print in the concrete. The giant fool thought it would be funny to have his butt literally set in stone. Well, to be fair, he hadn’t been wrong.  
  
“I have recently taken residence here,” the young man replies, offering no additional information, and Kyungsoo doesn't bother to pry for more information.  
  
“You talk weird,” Kyungsoo comments, but too quiet for Sehun to hear.  
  
Another fifteen minutes passes before Sehun approaches Kyungsoo’s checkout counter. “I would like to purchase this, please,” Sehun says placing a fifty pack of heavy duty trash bags. “I would also like to inquire if you offer hacksaws for sale?”  
  
Kyungsoo almost chokes on his saliva. Why the hell would someone be needing a hacksaw _at 8pm? “No, but there’s a hardware store down the road. It’ll be shut now but you can try your luck tomorrow.” Kyungsoo notices the tone of his voice sounding several octaves higher than usual but it didn’t matter much, it isn’t as if Sehun had been thoroughly acquainted with how Kyungsoo normally spoke. “That’ll be $12.94, please.”_  
  
Sehun nods and hands over the cash, his fingers brushing against Kyungsoo’s for a brief fleeting moment.  
  
Kyungsoo flinches, his hand recoiling at the contact. Sehun’s skin is as cold as ice. Embarrassed at his actions, Kyungsoo silently wills himself to calm down. After placing the correct change on the counter, Kyungsoo takes a small step back. “T-Thanks. Here’s your change.”  
  
With his dark—almost pitch black—eyes, Sehun stares intensely at Kyungsoo without blinking, almost as if he were gazing into the depths of his soul. “You have a very nice scent,” Sehun says casually, as if he's telling the time.  
  
“Thanks? It’s actually Chanyeol’s, I mean, my friend’s cologne. I don't remember the name of it though but I—”  
  
“You _,” Sehun cuts in, “_ Your _scent.”_  
  
Kyungsoo notices Sehun’s gaze trailing lower, lingering over his neck. It might have been his imagination, but Kyungsoo could've sworn he can detect a hint of hunger in Sehun’s eyes.  
  
A dog barks in the distance, and Sehun quickly looks away, a tongue darting out from between his thin lips. It's in that moment, it dawns on Kyungsoo just how pale Sehun’s skin is. A stark contrast between his jet black hair and rosy pink lips.  
  
“I am looking forward to making your acquaintance,” Kyungsoo hears Sehun say and before he can say anything in response, the door is already shut behind Sehun, leaving Kyungsoo with a cold shiver down his spine.  
  
“What’s your story, Oh Sehun?” Kyungsoo says out loud to an empty store. It’s a question Kyungsoo has every intention of finding out the answer to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, Kyungsoo hadn't planned on almost losing a limb to frostbite in his endeavors to unveil the truth behind Oh Sehun. His legs turning into jelly, Kyungsoo’s almost ready to throw in the towel when he hears a loud screech emanating from behind him. He quickly darts his head to the direction of the sound, his life flashing before his eyes when he observes a car spinning out of control and heading straight towards him.  
  
“Take guard!” Kyungsoo hears someone shout as he braces his body for impact, feeling a sharp pinch at his waist as the vehicle plows into his body, crushing his bones. Death isn’t so bad, Kyungsoo thinks, as he feels his life slipping away. Sure, it hurt a little but it isn’t nearly as excruciating as he thought it would be.  
  
Goodbye, world.  
  
“Am I… Am I dead?” Kyungsoo asks, slowly opening his eyes after regaining consciousness.  
  
“No, I think you just passed out from shock. How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?”  
  
Kyungsoo blinks several times, the bright sun blurring his vision. He would recognize that voice anywhere. “C-Chanyeol. What happened?”  
  
“Phew, that was a close call. Sehun pulled you out of harm’s way. If he hadn’t been here...” Chanyeol trails off, and Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol’s hand squeezing his shoulder.  
  
Sehun? Sehun had saved him? Kyungsoo tries to sit up but an excruciating pain rips through his entire body.  
  
“Woah! Ease up there, Soo.” Chanyeol gently pushes Kyungsoo to lay back down.  
  
“Is Sehun okay?” Kyungsoo asks, and a flood of guilt washes over him. What if Sehun had gotten himself hurt whilst saving him? It would be all his fault.  
  
“Yeah, he’s fine. He went to get help,” Chanyeol reports and Kyungsoo exhales a sigh of relief. “Actually, no one got hurt. The car doesn’t seem to be badly damaged either. Just a little dent, which is fortunate if you think about what could’ve happened,” Chanyeol continues, pointing to the vehicle that almost struck Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo gasps when he notices the large dent on one of the doors. How did Sehun remain unscathed after a collision that caused that massive crater? If there were any doubts before, they've since been squashed. The pale skin, the ice cold touch, the unusual manner of speech, the impossibly fast reflexes, the inhuman strength.  
  
Oh Sehun is most definitely a _vampire_.  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo counts to ten before knocking on the door. He’s about to set foot in a demon’s lair after all, but there’s one thing that Kyungsoo doesn’t lack and that’s conviction. He will stare down the face of danger and he _will_ survive to tell of its tale.  
  
The almost-accident had provided Kyungsoo with a perfectly valid excuse to visit Sehun in his natural habitat. There’s nothing suspicious about him wanting to thank the man who saved his life, right? After a full minute passes with no signs of life with in the house, Kyungsoo pounds on the door again, harder this time.  
  
Not before long, the door finally creaks open and a familiar face appears. “Greetings?” the voice croaks, clearly having being disturbed from a deep slumber.  
  
Wait, do vampires even sleep? Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip to stop the question from escaping his mouth. Dishevelled state notwithstanding, Sehun still looks as handsome as ever. “Hi, it’s me. Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo,” he introduces with a smile. “And you must be Oh Sehun. I’m here to thank you for saving me.”  
  
“You are most welcome,” Sehun replies, eyes squinting at Kyungsoo.  
  
“I brought cookies,” Kyungsoo announces, holding up the tin for Sehun to see. “Not like you’ll eat it, you blood-sucking fiend,” Kyungsoo adds under his breath.  
  
“Would you mind repeating that?” Sehun asks, standing aside with the door wide open, and gestures for Kyungsoo to enter.  
  
“I hope you’ll like it, they’re homemade!” Kyungsoo replies, forcing a smile as he takes his first steps inside the vampire’s home. And hopefully, they won’t be his last.  
  
Kyungsoo looks around the house, unsure as to what to expect. Corpses hidden in closets, bottles of blood in the fridge, a coffin for a bed in the bedroom? For the most part, Sehun’s home looks… _normal_. But Kyungsoo won’t let his guard down, it could just be a ploy to disguise his real identity. He stuffs his hands into his pocket, clutching the chopsticks he had stolen from work in case he had to stake Sehun through the heart.  
  
“It’s not too cold outside,” Kyungsoo begins, “How about we have these with some hot cocoa out in the backyard?”  
  
“As you wish,” Sehun says with a nod of his head, guiding the way.  
  
Kyungsoo follows Sehun and takes a deep breath. “How old are you?” he asks, balling his hand into a fist to hide his trembling hands.  
  
“Twenty,” Sehun replies.  
  
“How… How long have you been twenty?”  
  
“A while.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s takes a sharp inhale. “How long would that be exactly?”  
  
“I turn twenty one next month, thus I have been twenty for approximately eleven months,” Sehun replies, looking directly at Kyungsoo with a blank expression on his face.  
  
“This doesn’t make sense, you’re supposed to be older,” Kyungsoo says, trying to process the new information. It doesn’t appear as though Sehun is lying, but Kyungsoo is convinced he must be. “You move so fast, and you’re stronger than anyone I’ve met. Yesterday, with the car. I saw it, the dent you made. No human could’ve done that,” he continues, refusing to believe any other alternative.  
  
Sehun shakes his head. “That would be impossible, I did not establish contact with the vehicle.”  
  
“And your skin! It’s as pale as snow and ice cold to the touch!” Kyungsoo throws more accusations at Sehun, waiting for the other to slip up and for the truth to be revealed.  
  
“I use sun protection as I do not wish to develop skin cancer. You should do the same. In regards to my cold hands, they are due to the harsh weather we’ve been experiencing.”  
  
“Why do your eyes change color? They’re hazel today, almost _gold_. When I first met you, they were almost black. That’s not normal!”  
  
“It is embarrassing to admit this…” Sehun starts, pausing as he chews on his bottom lip.  
  
Finally, Kyungsoo thinks, he’s finally going to confess.  
  
“...but I like to wear colored contacts.”  
  
For every question Kyungsoo had planned to ask, Sehun had a perfectly acceptable answer. But there’s one more that Kyungsoo’s been saving, the one that would be the most difficult to explain. “I’ve been wondering, why do you speak like you’re from a different time, a different era?!”  
  
“I hail from a different region, there must be—”  
  
Not allowing the other to finish, Kyungsoo pounces and lifts up Sehun’s shirt, exposing his bare torso.  
  
“What are you trying to achieve?” Sehun exclaims, trying to free himself from Kyungsoo’s grip.  
  
“I wanted to see if you sparkle in the sunlight!”  
  
“And for what reason would I _sparkle_?”  
  
Disappointed by the apparent lack of skin sparkling in direct sunlight, Kyungsoo concedes and releases the other. “I know who you are… What you are!”  
  
“Then say it,” Sehun dares him. “Out loud.”  
  
Kyungsoo dry swallows. This is it. This is the moment of truth. “Vampire.”  
  
“That’s righ— No, that is most definitely not true. I am not a vampire!”  
  
“Y-You’re not?” There’s a genuine look of surprise on Sehun’s face, that casts a shadow of doubt on Kyungsoo’s conviction that he’s a vampire. “So you _don’t_ want to suck my blood?”  
  
Sehun smiles, and leans in to whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear. “I find myself quite enamoured by you, Do Kyungsoo, and it is not the blood in your body that I wish to suck.”  
  
  
  
  
Okay, so Oh Sehun is most definitely _not_ a vampire.  
  
A fact which Kyungsoo has great pleasure in finding out from first hand experience just how much of a hot-blooded living, breathing, ~~writhing,~~ human being Oh Sehun really is.


End file.
